


Sneaking

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt fill for Adel:Sakura/Steve, Naruto/Hawaii Five O. Sneak.





	Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



-<->-

 

Danny blinked, wondering if what he was seeing was some sort of hallucination or real. He’d just wanted to check on Steve because his favorite dumb idiot hadn’t been terrorizing the islands before dawn this morning and it had him kind of worried.

 

A quiet McGarrett was not good. Usually, explosions were imminent.

 

Danny appreciated knowing when to duck, alright?

 

He should have known better than to barge in unannounced, but to be fair, the last time Steve had been on leave, he’d run off to Japan, ended up in North Korea, and gotten tortured.

 

Danny would really like to avoid a repeat performance, okay.

 

So, now he discreetly pinched himself.

 

Because he must be having some sort of fever dream.

 

Steve was on the kitchen counter – the same kitchen counter Danny had made _food_ on! – being kissed to within an inch of his life. By a woman with brilliantly pink hair. And a biceps Danny was kind of jealous of.

 

They were still wearing clothing, thank the lord.

 

“Danny, refresh my memory. Who was it again that had this whole lecture about sneaking into someone’s place of residence without a warrant?” Steve’s hoarse voice muttered, muffled by the pink-haired lady’s skin. And hair.

 

In response, Danny rolled his eyes. “I didn’t _sneak_ in here.”

 

“We could hear you from a mile away,” the woman confirmed, grinning at him with kiss-swollen lips. There was a mischievous twinkle in her sea-green eyes.

 

“Well, since I can see you are still alive and well, I’ll be going now. Have fun, use protection, _call me when you are done holing yourself up_.”

 

Danny left to the sound of laughter and couldn’t suppress his own grin.

 

Steve was happy. Taking a (few?) mental health days.

 

And if he’d get some stupid idea, well. His partner looked more than capable enough of keeping that shit contained.

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
